1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cart and track technology and more particularly the arrangement between a cart and a track unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to overcome the effect of a centrifugal force during turning of a cart on a track, the outer rail of the track is usually arranged at an elevation relatively higher than the inner rail around the turning point. However, the cart or cab will tilt when moving over the turning point.
To avoid the aforesaid tilting problem, a high-class cart may be equipped with a suspension system so that the cab can be kept in horizontal when moving over the turning point. However, this suspension system is complicated and quite expensive, not practical for use in an ordinary transportation cart.
Accordingly, there is a strong demand for a cart and track arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid problems.